


Heat

by DizzyNun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyNun/pseuds/DizzyNun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse. When destined mates meet, they just know. Their bodies just react by instinct. True love is determined by pheromones.  Aomine/Kise Warnings: Male/Male and Dubcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Heat**

**Love is…**

Warnings: Male/Male, language, violence, and dubious consent.

You never know when love might turn up. That’s what Ryōta Kise believed. He knew what true love looked like too. Heads bent low, practically whispering sweet nothings in each other ears, casting lovestruck eyes over each other bodies hungrily. And the sweet, sweet smell. The aphrodisiac, euphoric aroma that is released when two mates destined for each other meet at last. When destined mates meet, they just know. Their bodies just react by instinct. True love is determined by pheromones. That is what his middle school sex education teacher told him anyway.

It is normal for Alphas to secrete hormones throughout their entire lifetime. These pheromones seduce betas and omegas to bend to their will subconsciously. Kise had to take daily suppressants to control his. When an alpha begins their heat, the pheromones secretion increases tenfold, a strong musk. Suppressants are useless when alphas and omegas go into heat, so they are often isolated during those monthly periods.

Ryōta Kise had his first heat his second year in Teiko Junior High. It happened right after he was hit in the by a basketball. His instincts where on high alert. He didn’t know why yet, but he sure that he was accidentally struck by something that would change his life big-time. That was the first time he saw Daiki Aomine, and Kise couldn’t help but stare. His heart racing, he studied in his physical features—six feet tall, muscular, dark skin, and casual but stylish sport attire. But it was his face that drew his attention. Charcoal hair that parted to the right, sharp dark blue eyes, watching everything and everyone in his surroundings.

Aomine is unbelievable handsome.

Kise flinched when he ambled over. He jogged across the court, with an air of confidence. Aomine smiled at him, and Kiss thought his heart would explode. His heart felt heavier than he had ever felt before.

“Sorry about that.” Aomine said with an apologetic smirk.

He gestured towards the ball.

Kise slowly picked the basketball up.“Uh, I-It’s alright” he stuttered. “Hi,” he said with a bright, if completely artificially smile. The same smile he used during his photo shoots that drove women insane with lust.

Aomine took a step back. His body posture changed to that of a cornered predator. His face scrunched in disgust. “You reek.”

That caught Kise completely off guard. He looked at Aomine with slightly puzzled frown followed by a hesitant smile thinking he must be joking.

“Excuse me?”

“You smell like burning garbage!” Aomine snapped, covering his nose with jersey. “Did you forget to take your suppressants this morning?”

Kise face flushed bright red. The basketball slipped from his long fingers, bounced then rolled away.

“You’re an _alpha_.” Kise spoke that last word as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

“No shit. What the hell set you off?” Aomine gagged. Kise was never was rejected before. It was a devastating blow to his pride. _No, No,_ he thought in despair. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It makes no sense. How could he react to another alpha, a male alpha? Kise took a breath and willed himself to maintain control, but he felt his composure slipping.   His lips pinched together, in an attempt to ward off a verge of tears. 

Aomine held his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Hey. Hey. Relax.” he said, panicking. He gently took Kise’s hand into his own and pulled him to the exit. His touch was unbearable hott, and Kise felt weak. He was completely docile as Aomine tugged him along. Aomine let go of him when they were outside.

Although he was smiling, his voice was low and serious. “I’m sorry. I was out of line. Just get out of here. Look around. You’re driving my teammates insane.”

Kise blinked in confusion. He curiously looked back into the gym, all eyes were on him. Some of the players looked dazed, hypnotized by his very presence. Aomine laughed and slugged Kise's arm playfully. “Go to the nurses office already.”He jogged back into the gym.

That day Ryōta Kise’s heat came unexpectedly, so fast, so intense it left him breathless. Kise quickly walked to the nurses office gasping for air with each step. He could feel eyes on him, hear the swoons and moans of his classmates as he passed by, some of his classmates even approached him, but he didn’t see them. He couldn’t see anything at all. All he wanted, then and now, was that boy playing basketball in gym. He had been bored with life, and then he found Aomine.

But it wasn’t suppose to happen like this. Tears stained his cheeks. There was no one in the nurses office so he cried freely. When destined mates meet, they just know. This is what Kise was told. It is simple biology. Aomine Daiki wasn’t meant to be his, but Kise knew he would never want another, only him.

* * *

 

Thank you so much for reading. I had this story inside my head for longest time. After reading some omegaverse doujinshi, I had this thought. If alphas attract beta and omega mates by scent, does that mean their pheromones smell bad to other alphas? This story follows along with regular omegaverse rules.

Alpha/Alpha can’t reproduce unless one alpha is female, which is extremely rare.

Alpha/Beta and Beta/Beta can reproduce only if it is between a male and a female. All betas are attracted to Alpha/Omega pheromones regardless of gender.

Omega male and females can reproduce with either male or female betas and alphas. They pheromones attract both. Most of the generations of miracles will be alphas besides Kuroko. He will be a omega. I’m on the fence about Akashi. I was thinking about making him an omega and having him fall for Kuroko. Would that be out of character since Akashi is dominate as fuck. A bossy omega does sound pretty adorable to me though.  Or I just might pair him with Midorima or Murasakibara. The Kuroko pairings are endless. Feedback is appreciated. List your thoughts. I am totally open to my readers ideas.


	2. Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise introduces himself and discovers he has competition.

**Heat**

**Painful.**

The gymnasium was bustling when he entered. Dozens of boys in blue and white jerseys, more tall students than Kise had seen in one place his entire school year, all noisily discussing their diets, training regiments, and the rare possibility of being chosen as first string. Kise nose itched in irritation, the air was thick and heavy. The scent of all the different musks blending together put him on edge, set his blood on fire, but there was something else there. Kise sniffed the air and his tastebuds stirred. Masked by the stronger pheromones, he got a whiff of a soothing scent, almost sweet. He tried to identify the owner of the strange, erotic scent, but the moment passed. It disappeared.

He wondered if he imagined it.

Wanting to make a good first impression, Kise politely greeted his seniors and made small talk with other new club members. Just when his mask of interest was just starting to falter, he spotted Aomine. He sat alone in the bleachers, his legs propped up lazily on the seats in front of him.

The other seniors could never completely conceal their eagerness or excitement when they introduced themselves to the new members. The first day of practice is the most memorable for everyone.

Aomine looked anything but eager or excited.

He looked jaded, even a little hostile, as if anticipating all the new members to be a complete flop in terms of yielding anything of use. He had an air of nonchalance, but his eyes scanned the crowd with a practiced skill. Kise wasn't sure what he was looking for, but everything about him told Kise that Aomine did. Then their eyes met. Aomine's eyes briefly flicked with recognition before they hardened. He leaned forward, his body position changing to that of a predatory readiness. Kise met his hard gaze unafraid, his own measuring.

Aomine smirked.

Aomine's mouth opened, his tongue moistened his lips, but no words were spoken. Kise's entire body flushed. He turned to hide his blush, hoping no one caught wind of his scent. He gritted his teeth in frustration and turned away, a futile effort to put as much distance between the two of them as he could. It didn't matter. He could still feel his gaze lingering on his back.

Kise reached in his shorts pocket and fingered open a small container, the pills chattering quietly in his grip. Despite the numerous warnings, he had taken more than the daily recommended dose of suppressants. He was so terrified. He couldn't mess this up, not today.

He flicked the cap off and pulled out a single pill from his pocket. When he popped the pill into his mouth, it burned. It burned all the way down his throat. He felt weak.

For several seconds, amid the din of voices and the dribbling of basketballs, a hush fell over the gymnasium and conversation stopped while everyone took a good look. Muscular, pale, and intimating, in a sports jersey with a jacket over his shoulders, Akashi Seijuro stood in the doorway. He scanned the crowd silently, his maroon eyes penetrating. His eyes narrowed when they fell on Aomine. He calmly walked over to him, his footsteps heavy. Aomine growled low in his throat at his approach.

Kise blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably at the sound. That low, rumbling sound sent heat straight to his groin.

_Holy shit._

"You. You're being disrespectful. Get up and properly introduce yourself. " Akashi said, his voice strained with anger. Aomine didn't seem fazed, he glared right back at him, and growled louder, challenging him. The entire gymnasium was still.

Curling his lip, Akashi snarled viciously. "GET. UP."

Kise could feel something dark and dangerous budding between them, until Aomine completely surprised him by backing down. He sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his short, dark hair.

"Sorry." he grumbled. He slowly stood up and joined the other boys as they timidly formed a lineup. Akashi smiled, but his eyes were mocking.

There was no question now. This boy was the head alpha here. This puzzled Kise. He was not the strongest, the tallest, or even the oldest of alphas present, but the fear he induced was still visible, eerily real.

_How did he achieve this respect?_

Akashi drew a deep breath of impatience as he addressed the next imperfection."Atsushi, what did I tell you about eating junk food during practice?" He said clearly annoyed, but a small smile softened the reprimand. Atsushi Murasakibara was an impossibly tall, muscular teen with a a permanent bored expression on his face. He blinked innocently at Akashi. He took a step forward, towering over the smaller boy.

"But Aka-chin we're just doing introductions." he whined. He grabbed a fistful of cookies and shoved them into his mouth. Kise couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous sight. His cheeks puffed in a way that reminded Kise of a chipmunk with its nuts. For a ridiculously big, lumpy looking guy, he was pretty cute. Even his scent was nonthreatening, completely pliant. He smelt clean. Kise had never met such a passive alpha before. It was peculiar yet oddly refreshing.

Akashi snatched the bag cookies from his hands and crumbled it. Murasakibara pouted sadly but he didn't protest. "You can't just live on sugar alone." Akashi said. He then reared back and shot the crumbled bag in an arc, right into the trashcan across the gym. The entire gymnasium broke out into excited conversation and applause at his feat.

Without missing a beat, his stern voice silenced the rumbustious crowd. "My name is Seijūrō Akashi and I'm the team captain. Due to a severe illness, Kōzō Shirogane is unable to attend todays practice. I would like to apologize on his behalf. For the time being, I will be in charge. Please take care of me."

"Looking forward to it!" The members shouted in unison. As Kise listened to him, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, pure excitement. He was ready to be a pupil, eager to imitate, and as he listened, that scene replayed over and over again in his head.

Akashi's eyes gleamed as he looked over the new members. "It won't be easy, you know. I will not accept any foolishness. You will attend every single practice."

Although he addressed the entire team, everyone in the gym understood that last bit was personally addressed to Aomine. Every player on the team was guilty of slacking off from time to time, but Aomine was the most habitual offender. Kise heard many rumors about how he blatantly skipped practice and sometimes even games. Thanks to athletic gifts, Aomine believed he could always recover if he fell behind, that no one could challenge him. Kise came here today to prove him wrong.

"Well," Akashi said with soft resigned breathe. All the players were eager to get going and he must of recognized it. "Lets begin." And introductions were made all around, each member announcing their year and position they wished to play. Kise flashed his benign, all purpose smile when it was his turn to speak. "I'm Ryota Kise, second year! I'm a bit of karaoke fanatic and I work part-time as a model. I've been featured on the cover of Zunon Boy five times. I've never played basketball before, but I can handle any position you assign me. Please take care of me."

"Kyaa! Kise-kun I love you!" A high-pitched voice squealed out after his long winded, glittery introduction. Kise blinked in confusion as he turned to speaker. A group of girls had gathered at gymnasium doorway, giggling and cheering loudly.

_Had they been there the whole time?_

Kise smiled and waved awkwardly at them which caused the girls to go into a fit of screams. Kise's fans shouted his name in streets, cornered him in restaurants, stalked him to his home, and the more daring ones even randomly touched him. Kise honestly didn't mind. After all, he owned them his success. His manager even encouraged interaction. Most of his fans were harmless, he enjoyed the attention, but these girls couldn't have picked a worse time to show up.

All the club members gave him looks. A few seem friendly and some even indifferent, but most of the expressions were dark, full of jealousy and anger. Then his eyes met Aomines, the disapproval in his dark eyes hurt.

Suddenly a beautiful girl with long pink hair pushed through the crowd gathered at the doorway. Kise couldn't hear what she said to the other girls, but whatever she said, it worked. The girls huffed and whined in reluctance, but they dispersed, running down the hallway squealing cutely. Then the pink haired beauty entered the gymnasium, and scent of sunflowers filled the air. She smelled like sunflowers. Kise didn't know what sunflowers smelled like, but she smelled like that word.

"Sorry I'm late." She said with an adorable smile. She looked a bit flustered, clearly embarrassed by her tardiness. She jogged up to Akashi with a clipboard in hand, her perky bosom bouncing with step. Most of the boys swooned, ogling her in lust. Kise felt nothing but repulsion. Nothing but jealously.

A fire unfurled in his blood, ran down spine, the opposite of chilling. He had to stop himself from snarling at her. Kise craned his neck to look at Aomine, so he wouldn't be completely obvious about it. Aomine appeared completely unfazed by her appearance, not attracted to her in the least. In fact, he looked bored. Kise relaxed. He sighed in relief as he released all the tension inside him.

She had to be Satsuki Momoi, the team manager he heard so much about, a very popular female alpha. Females alphas reigned at the top of the social hierarchy. Their scents two times more potent than their male counterparts. Because of their rarity and beauty, they were protected by law, and considered the most prized mates.

Kise learned from the other club members that she was Aomine's childhood friend, that they grew up playing basketball together. They make a picture perfect couple if they dated. Yet Aomine didn't seem interested in her in the least. Kise was so relieved.

_How could I compete?_

She looked liked an angel, a girl made of moonlight and cherry blossoms. With her long silky hair, ivory skin, and sparkling eyes, how could he possibly stand a chance? Looking at her, fueled his insecurities. Her hands were small and delicate, her figure curvy and well endowed, her tiny feet. Kise was her complete opposite, tall and muscular with large feet and rough hands. The signs of a doer, a walker, a individual who completed tasks.

Strong hands intended to protect someone like her.

That isn't what he wanted. What he wanted he couldn't have. Yet his gaze still chased after him. It didn't matter. If he couldn't take him as a lover, being his friend would do. He'd treasure their friendship, try his hardest to keep it platonic, and hope their bond will be enough to satisfy him.

And if he didn't want to his friend, he'd get his attention another way. He be his rival. He surpass him with an identical version of his play-style. He would ridicule him with every copy, until he hated him with his entire being.

**_You must not be that good, if I can do it too._ **

He'd force him to take notice, make him terrified to look away because if he did, he would fall behind to a better version of himself.

The pink haired beauty silently looked over the new members, dissecting each player silently which gleaming eyes. She wasn't just sizing up the new teammates. She was calculating their own chances for a successful season. She seemed particular interested in Kise. Her eyes sparkling as she looked him over. Kise wondered what she was thinking as quickly scribbled notes on her clipboard. She smiled warmly at him when she noticed he noticed her staring. She broke the ice.

"You draw quite the crowd. Does that sort of thing happen to often?" she asked. Kise blinked in confusion until he dawned on him that she was referring to about his fangirls. He smiled at her, and it was genuine. Before he could answer all the time, someone in the lineup shouted. "Akashi, you can't seriously be considering letting him join are you?!" The speaker was a tall muscular teen with long, gray messy hair. He wore a old team uniform and two silver earrings in each ear that glittered whenever he moved.

"Everyone is allowed to join the basketball club, Haizaki." Momoi said sternly.

Haizaki ignored her and pointed an accusing finger Kise. "This bastard has joined numerous sports club then quit the second he gets selected as first string."

Kise gritted his teeth and breathed deeply through his nose. He chuckled softly when he picked up no scent, already feeling superior.

Cocking his head cutely to the side, arching his eyebrows, Kise said, "You seem to know a lot about me. Are you one of my fans?"

Haizaki blushed. "The hell I am!" He shouted in rage. "There is over a hundred members in this club, and every single one of them want to go to the championship game. We don't have time for your bullshit. "

"You're quite mouthy for a _beta_." Kise spit out that last word with a dark smile, delighted when Haizaki flinched.

Momoi pouted sadly at Kise, clearly disappointed. "What does him being a beta have to do anything? "

Kise hesitated at her words, suddenly ashamed of himself for pulling rank.

"I hate to agree with him Momoi," a calm voice interjected, " I mean, I really really hate to agree with him, but he's right. Why should we bother training him if he just going to quit later?" His comment was followed by grunts and nods of approval from the other members.

Kise turned to face the new speaker and recognized him immediately. Shintarō Midorima, the vice captain and the team's star shooting guard. Midorima was an antithesis to how all left-handers usually played basketball. His incredible yet unconventional shots were practiced down to a science, scoring points from the half court line and even from the opposite side of the court.

A no nonsense teen with tick for perfection, Midorima always had his left hand bandaged and filed his nails daily almost religiously. Midorima also had this weird, borderline autistic obsession with lucky items and horoscopes.

He had the homeroom class as Kise, but they never spoke. When Kise thought about it, he barely spoke to anyone, a really unfriendly guy.

He had to be careful here. He couldn't intimidate Midorima like he did with Haizaki, not without a fight. Midorima was an alpha and would probably receive any insult as a challenge.

This wasn't the most promising first impression Kise had hoped for. Usually people begged him to join their clubs. It had become clear, before the first hour of his first practice, that the world he had just entered was utterly different from anything he had previously encountered. Kise was on his own. He would have to fend for himself, and he was trilled by the prospect.

Akashi silenced the bickering crowd with the wave of his hand. He had heard enough and ready to end this. He looked at Kise with curious eyes.

"Is it true what he said? Did you really make first string in all the clubs you joined?" he asked, deadpaned.

"Yes."

"What sports did you play?"

"A little tennis, a little soccer," Kise said, hoping his vagueness wouldn't come off as bragging. Akashi saw through his false modesty, and his eyes widened.

"Really?" He gave Kise a long look of contemplation. "You said never played basketball before, yet you claim you could handle any position."

Kise mentally cringed, realizing now how unbelievable cocky and conceited he sounded now. It was too late to back down now.

"I did because I can." He said, doing his best to sound confident. Some of the club members glared at him and a few huffed , Kise announced loudly, "I have a photographic memory! I just have to see something once, and I can copy it."

Everyone was silent after his frustrated outburst. To cement this, Kise stepped out of lineup and picked up a discarded basketball. He then walked to opposite side of the court, envisioning Akashi's shot with every single step. He reared back. Kise fumbled the ball, which was slippery smooth from a wear of a thousands bounces. His first shot squirted out of his hands and flew up to one side of the blackboard and bounced off without hitting the rim. The delighted lookers let out a roar of laughter, and chants of all talk were shouted. The more experienced players were stunned, recognizing the person he was trying to mimic. Kise didn't even look back at the laughing crowd as he went to pick up the ball. His thoughts frantic.

_Why didn't that work? A cookie bag is lighter than a basketball. The rim is higher than the trashcan on ground too. I can't copy him because everything from the angle to the distance is different. I got it!_

Kise looked at Midorima and smiled. Midorima pushed the rim of glasses forward and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at Kise's giddy smile. Kise attended all the school's basketballs games after he met Aomine. Aomine was a beast on the court, and Kise cheered for him louder than anyone else in the stands. He also used those times to study him. But he wasn't the only one Kise noticed.

Kise fumbled the basketball in his fingers again as he walked once more to opposite side of the court. He stared up at the hoop on other side. In that moment, he lost all awareness of his surroundings. He changed his body's stance to a perfect copy of Midorima. After that, he was airborne, and he shot with his left hand. The ball arched high in the air, met the iron, embraced it for a spilt second, and if he had the right touch, rolled right in. The laughter abruptly stopped.

Aomine whistled.

Haizaki gritted his teeth.

Momoi fist pumped the air in delight.

Akashi clapped.

Murasakibara laughed loudly at Midorima's horrified face.

Kuroko smiled.

Kise just sighed in relief. _Man, that felt good._ Akashi met him halfway on his walk back. " I never had any intention of not letting you join the club. As Momoi stated before, everyone is allowed to join. I would be severely disappointed though if your were to randomly quit later on, especially after seeing _this._ Tell me why are you here?"

Everyone there was looking at him, waiting for his answer. Although Kise didn't realize at the time, he was about to define himself. Kise didn't realize he was staring at Aomine until his gaze shifted and collied with his. His dark eyes pinned him down, and he felt as helpless as the day when they first met. He looked down, and said. "I get bored easy." He wasn't speaking to Akashi, not anymore. "Basketball is really, really fun. I found that out because the players here are interesting." He looked up into Aomine's dark cloudy eyes again. " And I'm interested."

Kise felt faint. Fluttery, even. His whole life has been in a cocoon. Here he would start anew.

Akashi seemed satisfied with his answer. "You can't practice with us yet." he said, his voice low and hesitant.

Kise was about to protest until Akashi narrowing maroon eyes silenced him. "You won't step foot on this court until you learn the basics. Your eidetic memory is useless if you don't know the rules of game." His eyes were riveting, as if he possessed a secret knowledge, he was not yet ready to reveal.

"Tetsu. Come here."

A slim, short, and pale teen with soft boyish features stepped forward.

"This is Tetsuya Kuroko. He will be your personal trainer until I deem otherwise."

Kise looked into Kuroko soft bluish eyes and blinked in confusion. Kise stood around five to six inches taller, and twenty to thirty pounds heavier, and far more muscular. Kise looked like a real basketball player. He looked frail. He had no reason to be on the court, let alone a basketball team.

"I don't understand," Kise said with a confused look. "Is this some kind of joke?" he said, with a hint of sneer.

Suddenly Akashi's face became dark, and smiles on the other team's members' faces abruptly disappeared. The friendly mood inside the gymnasium became chilly.

Aomine snarled low in fury, and even the cheerful Momoi looked at him with disgust and anger.

"I would choose your next words carefully." Akashi suggested.

Kise looked at their rage filled faces in confusion before looking back at the small, flustered boy named Kuroko. Then he smelt it. Kise stepped back startled. That strange, erotic scent from before. The one he thought he imagined. It was coming from him. How could he not notice he wondered. Staring at him, he found the answer. It was because he was so unnoticeable.

He heard the rumors. He thought they were lies. There was no way one of them would ever be on a team, selected as first string, ridiculous. And yet, one of them stood before him.

_An omega._

"S-sorry." Kise mumbled but he didn't mean it. He looked at Kuroko with an expression of barely contained anger. There was only one way someone of his status could ever make first string.

_The team slut._

* * *

**Kise is probably going to disappoint and anger a lot of people in the next chapter. Remember in the original story, Kise didn't think much of Kuroko either, and openly disrespected him. He is going to be a little crueler in this mostly because of prejudices between omegas and alphas, and jealously out of how close he is to Aomine. But he will be change of heart though, and adore him like a puppy later on. I will post warnings in future chapters, so be aware of the tags.**

**This took so long to rewrite. This chapter was much longer. This is my second time typing this. My old computer crashed and I lost everything. Retyping shit is boring as fuck. Sorry.**


End file.
